Love UneXpected
by XxXwickednessXxX
Summary: Set some time during Eclipse. What if these two found something in themselves they could connect to, something they could both rely on. Is it actually possible for them to fall in love? PaulxLeah pairing. Rating might later be changed to M
1. Preface: Coping

Yes, I'm ashamed. I'm sorry I never update the other two stories I've started. Especially 'Already Gone' It's a pointless start since Seth isn't part of the story yet :\

But I sadly have a lack of beta-readers, I **seriously** need one at the moment though! If you're intersted, shoot me a message saying so, I'll be glad to accept the offer. It must be terribly obvious that grammar and vocabulary aren't my biggest fortes, so if you have any references to which people I should ask, please inform me(:

One more thing, recongnize the story title? *Hints* If you don't, I suggest you watch **Life UneXpected**. Amazing series btw, I eventually might write a story for that tv series in the future.

Anyway, I do **not** own Twilight or it's characters, the only thing I own is this smiley face *Points right* ;D

The rating might be changed in the future just to be safe and sorry for this small chapter, consider it more like a preface or prologue. :3

* * *

"Wallowing in self pity Clearwater?" Paul's voice filled my ears unexpectingly.

I let out a loud sigh. "Not now Paul, I'm not in the mood to put up with your fucking ego" There was a short pause.

"Leah Clearwater is walking away from a fight? Hmm maybe you really are going through this over-dramatic heartbreak of yours you say"

"God damn it, just leave me alone! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" A familiar wave of heat traveled through my spine causing me to shake violently.

"Now you're acting like a kid? Real mature" He smirked, starting to slowly walk towards me. Paul just loved pushing my buttons.

"You have no idea what I'm going through right now, so I suggest you fuck off before I snap Meraz"

"Oh I'm so scared! I think I'll go hide behind Sam now, he'll take you down with just one stare, literally" Paul mocked, I flinched at the mention of _his_ name.

"What the hell is your problem?" I immediately stood up from the log I had been sitting on peacefully not that long ago.

"You're my fucking problem, I can't get Sam or you out of my fucking head! This self moping thing has to stop right now, for the sake of everyone's sanity. Seriously get over it, it's been like a year already!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm being such a burden to you and the others, it's not my fault you guys can read my freaking thoughts!" I snarled at him, looking away. Paul was seriously being an ass! It wasn't like I could help the way I was feeling! It hurt, it fucking hurt so bad and the sad part was there was nothing I could do to ease the pain.

"This whole thing is starting to get old Leah and what you're doing with your life is pathetic and cruel. You might not notice this or I'm positive you're doing this intentionally, either way you have to fucking stop trying to bring everyone else down to your level. We get it, you're hurting but that doesn't mean you have to bash everyone else's happiness. The others are just too much of a coward to confront you about this crap but I'm ending this, now. Whether I have to stop you emotionally or physically" Paul was right, but he was also dead wrong.

"You have no fucking idea about what you're talking about, so why don't you just go away" I tried to block out what he was saying next, but I continued to be able to hear.

"C'mon Leah! Even Jacob is doing better than you are!" That. Did. It.

"Don't you dare ever compare me to Jacob, we have entirely different situations!" "Doesn't seem different to me, except the fact that everyone can at least stand Jacob. You're just impossible to even be around Clearwater"

Ugh, I couldn't do this anymore! I couldn't cope with the pain, the madness I felt, but most importantly, I couldn't cope with the fact of everyone hating me, everyone wanting me gone. Not anymore.

"Fuck you" I whispered as I started to quickly walk away.

"Yeah, you just go ahead and try to do that" Paul snickered silently behind...

* * *

**Reviews** = Faster typed chapters without the beta-reader's approval

Again sorry for the pitiful, awfully short chapter, the next one will be longer! _Promise_. Story suggestions are loved besides amazing reviews! O_O


	2. Tell Me This Is A Joke

Got a beta-reader finally, but this chapter was **not** proof read so expect many mistakes! (:

By the way I´m out of the country for the entire summer, yup Peru is amazing,_ however_ expect the next chapter to be somewhat late.

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

_Seth, this is the third time Leah has missed patrol. Are you sure you have no idea why she's been skipping? _

_I honestly don't, she hasn't been talking to us much lately. I mean when mom and I tried to, she would completely ignore us. The only time I see her now is during lunch and dinner._

_Do you know if she like got in a fight with someone or if she's hurting for some reason-_

_No I'm sure, the only thing that comes to my head is you and Emily..._

_Right, it always has to come to that. _Sam let out a sigh.

Well it couldn't of been that anyway, I mean she was starting to get over it slowly on her own pace, or at least it seemed like it.

_Before you guys start yelling at me for being late, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. _Paul abruptly entered the conversation. Jeez did he have to be that detailed about what he did to that chick...

_This isn't the time for your lame excuses Paul, we're sorta of dealing with a more important issue right now._ Although I had to admit, that blonde he had nailed earlier was pretty hot. I swear I just saw him flash a grin at me.

_Well since you're here we might as well ask you if you know what's been going on with Leah._

_Oh yeah she's missed some patrols. No wonder I thought these last few days were just too fucking good to be true. _

_You're not answering the question though, do you? _

_Sam I'd doubt he'd know anything, I mean they barely talk to each other._

_Actually...never mind. _For some odd reason he started thinking about one specific word. 'fuck'

_Damn it Paul, what did you say to her? _There are so many possible things he could've said _or_ done...

Paul kept trying to block all his thoughts. I can only imagine what stupid things he must of said.

_Paul, we need to know now._ _What have you done? _Sam commanded with that 'alpha' voice of his.

_Okay fine, I might of tried to explain that this self pity thing she has going on, has to stop. Like c'mon! Wasn't she starting to piss you off with all her mood swings? Cause it was definetly annoying to me!_

Suddenly a flashback of Leah and Paul on the beach appeared. I let out a low growl as the scene replayed over and over in my head.

_I wasn't trying to be a dick really, she was just getting on my fucking nerves!_

_Why do you always make things worse? You should've kept your freaking mouth shut! _Why did he even have to get into this whole thing?This situation had only made Leah more depressed!

_I was going insane with that mind of hers, excuse me if I wanted some peace and quiet!_

_I don´t care what you wanted! Did you even think how Leah would feel or by that means, react?_

It took Paul a minute to answer. _No, but I shouldn´t have to anyway. Maybe Leah´s realized what she was doing was pathetic, I´m glad she finally got it through her thick skull._

I was about to yell something back when Sam spoke up suddenly.

_Paul, even though we all know you´re a prick and all, I thought you would´ve cared just one bit about Leah. Think about it, she´s had her heart torn and to top it of her father died not that long ago. Now add that stupid fight you had with her recently, just imagine how she feels right now. Leah might be strong enough to cope with all the trouble thats come into her life but she´s also not made of steel. I know deep inside you care for her and probably feel a guilt of some sort._

_I couldn´t have said it better myself. _Hopefully Sam will punish him or something, maybe double shifts would work?

_Shut up Seth! Sam don´t tell me how to feel okay? Leah got what she deserved, a punch into reality._

_Oh stop lying to yourself Paul! She´s practically like your sister too. _There was no way that Paul could be that heartless. Or maybe he could, I dunno.

He groaned. _Fine maybe deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, way deep down I actually might. Notice all the ´deeps´ I said._

_Whatever you say Paulie,_ I think that was his way of saying yes? It had to be, what else could it mean?

_Yeah, yeah, can I go now? I don´t see the point in patrolling today since we haven´t even caught the red head´s scent this entire week._

Wow, he didn´t even notice I called him Paulie. Maybe he really does care about Leah.

_I did notice you idiot and if you call me that one more time today I will seriously murder you! Anyway, I´m off. I have to meet with Liz again, can´t keep her waiting._

Again a flashback of that blonde chick came into my head. God, was he ever going to give this a rest?

_Whoa there, hold on! You didn´t think I was going to let you off that easily, did you? _

Whew, I thought Sam was gonna let Paul get away with it.

_Actually...I kinda thought you were. You´d be the best alpha ever=_

_Oh shut up, you do know we´re talking about Leah right? I want you to go apologize personally over at her house this afternoon. Break down Leah´s door if you have to, you probably will anyway. AND she has to accept the apology as well, are we clear?_

Okay I had to admit, I love where this punishment is going.

_You´re seriously joking right? She´d never accept my apology and you know this goes a hundred times against my nature!_

_You will do this, I wasn´t really asking you if you wanted to. It´s more of a command. Have a little bit of faith in her, Leah can be very reasonable at times._

_Leah reasonable? Have you gone insane? Sam I can´t**‒**_

_Paul you heard him, it wasn´t really a suggestion..._

_There is no fucking way I´m going to say I´m sorry! I know what I did was right, Leah´s just being over dramatic at the moment!_

_Paul you _**will **_do this and since you´re being stubborn about this, which isn´t really new, you´ll be apologizing to Leah right now._

_This is not what I expected my afternoon to be like! _Paul snarled angrily.

_Oh stop being such a baby about this, it isn´t that bad. _It really wasn´t, Paul just had to swallow his pride for once and get this thing over with.

_We´ll be around to make sure you do. Go now and don´t be such an ass about it too. _

After a few minutes of yelling and retorting, Sam managed to get Paul on my house´s front porch. It wasn´t easy to, so I´d count this more as an accomplisment than a hard work goal.

**Paul´s POV**

_Remember Paul, no cussing, no fighting, and NO complaints!_

That was probably the frickin hardest order I´d ever received from Sam. I had no idea how I was going to do this. I think I might just ask God for help this time, I was going to need it. I did not need double shifts right now, I already had triple shifts in patrolling just last week and I nearly died from sleep deprivation! I turned myself around to face Sam for the fifth time.

"Do I really have to do this, isn´t there some other punishment I can get?" Sam shook his head wearily while Seth was too busy laughing. That dickhead was actually laughing...

"This is not fucking funny Seth!" I didn´t even know it was possible to laugh while you were phased as a wolf. Sam growled, probably reminding me that I had to ring the doorbell for someone to answer. I took one big breath and then pushed that fucking little button on the wall. Hopefully I wouldn´t be assigned double shifts cause it was just not possible for me to be polite, especially to Leah.

The door suddenly flung open and there she was.

"Great, it´s you. What a lovely suprise." Leah´s eyes were now focused directly at me, glaring at my every move. This was going to be too hard...

* * *

**Remember**, more reviews = faster uploads for future chapters.


End file.
